Ishqbaaz - What If
by srd139
Summary: An alternative to the current Ishqbaaz storyline ...
1. Chapter 1

Hi Readers,

I have been a silent follower of various fanfiction and written updates of the series "Ishqbaaz" since October. Ever since the recent twists in the story line on Ishqbaaz, I've been forced to look out for alternatives as I find that the writers could have found other reasonable ways to continue the story. I just can't seem to gather up the patience to wait for the story to unfold into something that makes more sense. Each and every one of us are emotionally attached to the characters for our own reasons, but we all want a just the right amount of suspense and emotions…they were doing a great job until the multiple and simultaneous misunderstanding between Shivaay and Anika. To top it all off, Anika is paying the price for everyone else's nonsense. I read some really lovely Ishqbaaz fanfiction on "tellyupdates" and honestly would prefer these writers to take over the series, it would less frustrating. Anyway, the upside to this ongoing tradegy on Ishqbaaz has motivated me to take a shot at writing a story. I am COMPLETELY new at writing, although I should say that I am a die hard reader of fanfiction on ( ) and reading in general (Jane Austen in particular) for a very long time now. So readers please forgive me for the mediocre quality of writing, I would like to believe that it will get better with time…

So my story of "Ishqbaaz…what if", takes place right at the time that Shivaay was telling Om what Tia thought about Anika and Anika was unfortunately eavesdropping on that horrible conversation…

S : Shivaay, A : Anika, O : Omkara, R : Rudra, etc … you get the drift…

S : She is obsessed with me … and wants to trap me for my wealth…

A: Shocked and extremely hurt thought to herself "Some things will just never change. He will always have a skewed perception of who I am. I'll just need to put things right yet again !" (She forced herself to barge into the room with an illusion of confidence to put things right once and for all). I'm sorry to interrupt your disgusting conversation about me in my absence…but I think I have the right to defend myself against the accusations you are directing my way, don't you think Mr. SSO?

O : Anika, please calm down…you have clearly misunderstood the situation…

Shivaay just looks on completely shocked cause deep down inside, he sensed her coming to his room and pushed his intuition to the side.. "I should have been more careful…this is going to be ugly, I can just feel it".

A: Om, I'm really sorry but I just can't stand by and listen to his nonsense about me anymore…

Shivaay continue staring at Anika with a rather neutral expression on his face given the circumstances.

A : , I have no idea why you or your family's wellbeing is so important to me. I have asked myself this question a million times, but just can't seem to find the appropriate answer. I realise that I shouldn't care…its none of my business. If you want to get married to someone who is determined to cheat you, then honestly, go ahead and spoil your own life. No matter what you think of me, you could at least look into the information I've been trying to give you. It would take you hardly a minute to get your security guys to check things up on Tia, but you want to stay blind, then go ahead. For your information Shivaay, I will never…you listen, NEVER be interested in someone like you. You are the last person I would be with even if we were the last two people left on earth….

S : He was rather hurt and shocked to witness her outburst but was tongue tied and couldn't say anything except admire her courage and feisty personality…"whats wrong with me…here she is giving me a piece of her mind…and all I can look at are her lovely eyes filled with a fire I have never seen in any other woman….get your mind back in the game Shivaay…whats wrong with you"….Anika, careful with your words ! Calm down, I was just telling Om about Tia's perspective of the situation.

A: So ? That doesn't change anything…I'm sure you agree with her ! You aren't God's given gift to women Shivaay. Please don't falter yourself…you'll be lucky if I was interested in you (she was out of breathe, tired and so very disturbed that she finally told him everything she had in her mind and heart). Here … (she threw the bill that she had found in her bag when Rudra and her made that trip to the SPA to check on Tia)…I'm sure you were with Tia for a couple's massage that day at the Spa ! Go figure everything out yourself. I'm leaving you and your life, I've had enough of your insults and lack of respect…(she stormed out of his room).

O : Shivaay aren't you going to go after her ?

S : Why should I ? She won't leave me…ahh,humm I meant she won't dare leave Oberoi Mansion. She is just upset, she's get over it, she always does… (He was deep in thought…And what will I do if she really leaves? Maybe this is a good thing. I'll be able to get over my obsession of Anika if she leaves…)

O : Shivaay, let go of your pride and go after her…investigate Tia's activities like she suggested, she's probably right, her intuitions have always been right in the past. Here…hand me that bill, lets take a look…I'll go get Rudra and we'll solve this mystery together as brothers!


	2. Chapter 2

I'm just going to go with the flow and let the story take a life of its own…lets hope it doesn't end up being disappointing !

A : (Cursing under her breathe as she goes looking for Dadi)…He will never change, I tell you, never… I'm glad I told him everything I wanted to….  
She bumps into Daksh and he holds on to her shoulders looking into her eyes with worry..

D : Hey sweet, are you ok? Looking rather disturbed lately… can I help you out…you know that you can lean on my shoulders if you needed to ? (He says with a flirty smile still holding on to her).

Shivaay and Om come that way as they were looking for Rudra. Om looks on rather shocked to learn that Daksh is interested in Anika, he turns to Shivaay and realises that his brother has his fist bunched up till his knuckles have turned white with an expression of disgust and anger on his face.

O : (Ok, now I understand what is happening here)…Hmmm Bhai, you ok ? Careful or you gonna break your fist.

S : Huh…what are talking about (and he looks at his fists curled up in absolute anger) !

O : Everything ok ? (he asks with a smirk), shall we continue our search for Rudra.

S: Yeah, yeah… go ahead, get him, get the driver and wait for me, I'm coming with her…

O : What do you mean "her"? Who are you talking about?

S: Anika ! who else, she wants me to sort this problem out, I'll do it, but she is going to come with us so I can prove her wrong ! I know that Tia isn't living a double life, I need to prove it to her. Go Om, I'll join you in a sec.

O : (Muttering to himself leaves the corridor to follow his brothers' instructions)…don't know when he will just wake up, smell the coffee and realise that Anika is the girl for him…

S: (Strides over to Daksh and Anika putting himself in between the two of them with a rather angry expression). So, I thought you were leaving, what are you still doing here and that too with Daksh.

A: This is a free world and I can do whatever the hell I want. I was about to leave but I will have a chat with Dadi on why I'm leaving before I do so, if you don't mind ! (She says fuming…hurt once again by his insinuations)

S : (He just pulls her to him in front of Daksh inches away from his face and says to her with intensity in his eyes). Don't. Talk. To. Me. In. That. Tone. Of. Voice. ! You will come with me now and we will sort the problem that you have created out together, Om and Rudra are waiting for us in the car.

A: (She felt his breathe on her face and felt the electricity between them, and cursed herself for feeling so helpless and attracted to him, he was the only one who could intimidate her as much as he did, and yet, she felt so much anger towards him…) I. Will. Talk. To. You. How. I. See. Fit. ! And I didn't create any problems, I was merely trying to solve them for you…. God knows why I wanted to by the way…  
He didn't wait for her to finish, put his hand in hers and just pulled her along. She was resisting looking back at Daksh helplessly…Daksh was fuming seeing their chemistry first hand and seeing the liberty that Shivaay was taking with Anika.

D: (I promise myself to separate them, she belongs to me and always will. You always managed to take the girls away from me Shivaay…but I won't let this one go. You will see….) He ran instinctively after the Jodi and stopped Shivaay.

D: Hey Shivaay, let go of her, she obviously doesn't want to come with you.  
Shivaay just ignored his friend and continued his strides until they reached the car, then he turned to Anika with a neutral expression, showed her their inter-twined hands and asked her : Is this really a problem ? You don't want to come along and kill your curiosity of if you were right about your accusations earlier ? At Anika's hesitation, he said to

Daksh : I know her more than you do, so just back off. We have important business to attend to. See you later. And he opened the door for her and nudged a shocked Anika into the car.

Anika bumped into Rudra and was welcomed by his warm and devious smile, then she turned in front to notice Om smiling at her as well… then noticed SSO who was looking at her intensely by the rear-view mirror. She just huffed and gave up (Oh what ever…. Lets just do this).  
It was a silent ride, and then Rudra spoke up…

R : I knew something was a miss with Lady Baba…. I've always known Anika Di, I'm sure that you're right. I think you were probably Sherlock H in your last birth ! You just have the right intuition about things…

S : Whatever Rudra, you will always be her damn Watson ! We are just going over to my security guys to prove your precious Anika Di wrong ! (He said fuming).

O : Yeah, I'm sure your scene with Daksh was just about that and nothing else Shivaay (he said giggling).

Anika didn't understand all the messages in between the lines and chose to ignore them and just not respond. The truth was that her mind was reeling with SSO's possessiveness awhile ago and she just didn't understand why she liked it so much. She was angry with herself…He behaved like freaking cave man and I'm liking it…I think I've spent way too much time in their company and I'm losing it, it's the only explanation !  
As soon as they arrived in the 10 story building, she was ushered into the building by Rudra and Om with Shivaay storming in rapidly before them. They got into the lift and there is was again….that weird silence of anticipation between the four of them. Rudra always being the one to break the silence and the ice !

R : Hey Bhaiya, if Di is right, what then ? Will you apologise to her ?  
Om smiled that this statement and looked at Shivaay, who was seriously looking ahead at the mirror lift doors lost in thought. Om didn't understand what Shivaay was looking at until he realised that his brother was indirectly staring at Anika who was hidden behind Rudra looking down meddling her phone, her face covered by her hair. Om smiled to himself shaking his head thinking (all this intense attraction between the two of them is going to lead to a very big explosion one of these days)  
They got out to the 10th floor, Shivaay's penthouse office… Anika was still busy with her phone and Shivaay just snatched her phone from her hands and looked at it trying to read who she was messaging. Anika snatched her phone back and gave a glare that could kill and walked past him. Her heart was beating a million beats cause she just closed her personal journal application that she had opened to write about SSO to avoid looking at him in the lift. She had felt his eyes on her and she wanted to avoid his gaze at all costs and found some peace in writing about her feelings on her application.

A : So, get this over with as fast as possible. I have a life too, and I need to be some where else.

S : (He was so disturbed by what she just said… what the hell that does that mean. Who the hell does she need to go see !… ok calm down Shivaay, its none of your business, whats wrong with you. Get a grip !) He looked at his private investigator (PI) and his security head (SH) : So what have you guys managed to find to prove Miss Anika here wrong ?

PI : Sir, you need to take a seat as you might be shaken by the infos we have found…  
Anika smiled to herself in satisfaction, and said to SSO : Yeah take a seat Mr. SSO, you might be disappointed that I'm always right !  
All four of them took a seat and Rudra grabbed an apple in the fruit basket while he listened to the investigators.

PI : 1. Robin is not Tia's brother…we can't find any link between him and Tia, or her family. He is however always seen with Tia, they go everywhere together, in fact, Sir, I'm sure you noticed him at the SPA the other day as well. I saw the four of you there and suspected that you must have met him.

Shivaay was shell shocked and didn't respond.

O : But she said that she was there by herself.

R : Anika Di and me just knew she was there with someone else, so Anika Di, we were right. He gives Anika a high five and they smile at each other…and when they look at the others' serious expression, they force themselves to become more serious.  
SH : Also Sir, after loads of research, we finally found footage from a camera that was hidden in a weird angle of the house…. of someone dressed in a black cape accompanying Tia Madame in her car the other day. Tia madame went out and spoke briefly to this person before leaving with him in her car.

PI : Also Sir, I have found evidence that the Kapoor Family is not far from going bankrupt and that they are trying their best to hide it from other business rivals. Huh sir, I have some information on Anika Madame as well…and he is hesitant to continue ….

S : What is it, come out with it ! Demands Shivaay… while everyone else is shocked especially Anika.

PI : She is being stalked Sir, someone is following her everyday everywhere but I can't seem to identify the person.  
Anika is so very shocked and worried listening to this, all she can think of is Sahil and her past …. But she doesn't say anything and she wants to keep her private life to herself.

S : Continue your investigation and look into Robin's real identity… and get a hold of the person who is following Anika. He looks to Anika with intense eyes once again and says : You. Will. Not. Leave. My. Presence. From. This. Day. Forth worth ! He screams in the phone at his driver to send another drive and security guard to fetch Sahil from school and bring him over to Oberoi Mansion. And orders other workers to transfer Anika and Sahil's belongings to OM as well. And gets up in a rush to leave.  
Anika is just dumbfounded and screams at him running after him : Hey SSO wait a minute, I don't want to live in your house. I am fine by myself and I know how to take care of myself and my brother. I don't need your help. Don't you remember I said that I quit your job. I am no longer your responsibility! You finally found out that Tia is hiding something and I know I am right. That is more than enough for me. I am leaving. Goodbye Rudra, Om, see you around. And she tries to leave in the lift. As the doors close,

Shivaay cramps himself into the lift and closes the down and put the alarm on jamming the lift.

A : Are you out of your rich arrogant mind ? Leave me alone. I don't need your help.

S : He brings her to him and looks down her in anger. You will listen to me and do as I say.

A : Go to hell SSO, you aren't the boss of me.

S: Maybe, buy I have money and I can buy anything, even your peace !


	3. Chapter 3

A : This is just not possible…you have to at some point agree with me that your "I have money, I am rich, high and mighty with a great blood line" crap go at some point. You've said it more than once that I'm below your status, why do you want to help me out? Why are you imposing your presence in my life? (She turns her face away from him as she feels so vulnerable in spite of the fact that she is fighting back…with tears in her eyes and a feeling of worry flooding her senses when she thinks of the person stalking her.)

S : (He turns her back to him and forces her to look at him in the eyes in spite of the fact that she resists him). You are right ! I still feel that you are from a different social status. Just like you, I don't know why your well being means so much to me or why I care. But I will not let you put yourself in danger. You think that you don't need me but YOU. DO ! And I need you to stick around so I can show you that you are wrong about Tia.

A : She pushes him away with incredible force and shouts at him. I don't care a damn about your Tia ! Why do you want to humiliate me? Huh? Why do you want me to be wrong? Why is my opinion so important? You should be happy that I want to leave you and your wealth alone !

S : I have had enough conversation with you. You will do what I say, or else …

A : Or else what Mr. SSO ? She said wiping her tears away roughly and looking at him with fire and defiance in her eyes.

S : (He walked slowly to her like a predator towards his prey until he was towering over her unconsciously making his territory and showing her that she will always be his….even if neither of them realised it yet) You will just never be able to find a job elsewhere Ms. Anika. I will ruin every job opportunity that you find, I will hunt you down and destroy your life. And you know that I am capable of anything when I put my mind to it !

A : She had to admit that in spite of her never-ending courage, she was very intimidated by him…she just gulped and muttered her remainder strength to put some distance between them…she walked over to the corner of the lift, looked up at him and said : Fine SSO ! I'll accept your protection even if you have no idea what you are up against ! I'll do it for my brother.

But I have two conditions:

First being you must marry Tia, since you refuse to believe me and control my life, I will control yours in return. You have to marry her ! And destroy your life in the process.

Secondly I will work with Dadi as her PA for her social service organisations and will not work with you anymore. I would like to keep away from you as much as possible ! You hear me ?!

S : He just smiled and said, it's a deal Ms. Anika ! Shall we proceed now… She just nodded her head angrily and he stopped the alarm in the lift and opened the doors to find Om and Ru completely shell shocked waiting for them.

R : Hey Bhai we should have brought pop corn again ! said Ru looking at Om with a smile.

O : He was still staring that the closed lift doors with the alarm blaring…he hit Ru's head and said : calm down, I have no idea what is happening in there ! Aren't you the least worried.

R : Actually not in the least ! No…I change my statement he said giggling. I am very scared for Shivaay Bhaiya ! Anika Di is gonna kill him with her bare hands. I have no idea why he likes to provoke her like this ! And he continued eating his apple.

O : What do you think they are doing in there? And then, the doors opened and out waltzed Shivika.

O and R : What in the world just happened? Everything ok?

R: Anika Di you ok ? asked Ru as he went over to her and offered her his half eaten apple… Anika didn't respond except look angrily at Shivaay.

Om just stood there with a smirk on his face as he guessed that something electric had just happened between them. He sneaked over to Shivaay and whispered "so you finally tamed the shrew or was it the other way around"…

S: He just ignored Om informed his brothers that Anika and Shahil will move into Oberoi Mansion.

Obviously Om and Ru were shocked but the next instant, Om had a wide smile on his face and Ru hugged his Anika Di and said : Di, we are going to have so much fun with you in our home constantly na ? Anika just patted Ru's head and said : I think Shahil will love you Ru. You'll be good company for him.

Shivaay was looking at their closeness and just tried to hide his smile as deep down, he was happy that she had agreed to move in, and that she got along so well with his brothers. That made him think of Tia and how she never really got along with Om and Ru….which lead to him thinking about Anika's conditions…he said to himself that he will find a way around her silly conditions. He won't respect them until he finds the truth about Tia.

Xxxxxxxxxx BACK AT OBEROI MANSION xxxxxxxxxxx

S : We'll need to inform the family about Anika and her brother moving in… he said to his brothers, go get everyone please.

Shortly after, everyone gathered in the living room, except his papa and badepapa as they were on a business trip. Shivaay explained the situation to everyone letting out the info on Tia and Anika's conditions…Anika was rather disturbed by this but didn't say much. All the ladies gathered around Anika to console her telling her that she took the right decision to move in with them. Dadi offered the guest wing to Anika and her brother and Anika hugged Dadi thanking her for her generosity…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx Anika in her wing xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

S : He was leaning against the door frame looking her being busy in setting her room up… So, Dadi is generous and you thank her by hugging her and getting her blessing at her feet but you spit fire at my face when I offer to protect you, in which universe is that justified ?

A : She leaped in shock as she turned to see him watching her… You ! What are you doing here? Have you forgot our deal? I don't want to see you…she said breathless from the fright.

S : Answer me Ms. Anika !

A : Cause Dadi is Dadi and You are YOU ! Isn't it clear enough. Go romance your Tia ! she said as she turned to continue her work.

S : He walked up behind her and pulled her to him and said heatly in her ears… I will do as I wish in my house and don't speak to me that way ! I do not do romance like you middle class people… he was so contradictory as it was exactly what he was doing to her without his knowledge… he had an instinctive want to hug her, and when he realised this, he just let her go and left abruptly….

Anika was dumb struck…she felt the attraction between them, didn't understand why his touch made her feel so helpless and all at the same time, she was so very angry with him and his insults… Arrggg, she just hated him and promised herself that she will keep away from him.

Shivaay was walking away from her wing with his hand messing with his hair as he was so disturbed by his behaviour, he just couldn't keep away from her. He needed to be near her, know that he was well all the time. And he hated himself for it. Stop it Shivaay, just stop it ! You hate her remember…. He said this to himself and simultaneously his mind was flooded with images of her with him (when he pushed her in the pool and pulled her against him in anger….when they hit their heads together in the kitchen…when she was drunk…when she was scolding him in the lift…). He slapped himself to get his head back in the game. This girl was changing him and he had to stop it at all cost.

Om, Ru, Prinku and Soumya were on their way to visit Anika and they bumped into Shivaay who was muttering to himself and walking away angrily. They all stopped and screamed out to him… Hey Shivaay Bhaiya ! But he didn't hear them cause he was in a world of his own. And they just smiled to themselves and continued their mission.


	4. Chapter 4

The entire group arrived at Anika's door to greet her and chip in to decorate her and Sahil's room to make them feel as comfortable as possible. Anika felt so welcome and loved by the Oberoi family youngsters that she teared up while thanking them.

R : Di, if you cry, then I will cry as well…so please don't na !/p

Soumya : Cry baby Oberoi that's something that you do all the time anyways with or without Anika Di's help ! she said sticking her tongue out at him.

R : He just gave her a neutral expression and after a few seconds abruptly started chasing her all around the room…you are going to pay for saying that Aloo Paratha ! Come here...I'm gonna eat you up alive ! Ha ! With Soumya screaming and giggling trying to get away from him...

Everyone laughed at their antics and got back to work…. But Anika was a fine observer of her new found friends… She noticed that Rudra and Soumya had accidentally fallen on each other after playing their game and were looking longingly into each other eyes… She also noticed that Om and Prinku were distracted and seemed lost in thought, they seemed worried…and Om was reassuring Prinku with his eyes every now and then. She started to have a feeling that everyone had something important they were hiding from each other and she promised herself to find out and help out if possible.

After a few hours, Anika offered to make them a good cup of tea, coffee and some goodies to thank them for their help. They all went over to the kitchen and started fooling around there together….Anika took Soumya aside and asked her if she would like to stay with her at the guest wing tonight for a chat.

Soumya : She hesitated cause she could feel that Anika Di suspected something… Hmmm…ok Di, why not…

A : Is something wrong my dear Soumya ? You don't want to spend some time with me like old times when Malika was here and we watched movies till the wee hours ! It will be fun and Sahil has such a crush on you, he will be so happy !

Soumya : Ok Di, I'll come over tonight…she said smiling. And Prinku should come with us too, what do you think ?

A : She was sure that Soumya was hiding something cause she was trying to get more company so she didn't have to chat with Anika. But Anika agreed. Yeah, no problem, that's a good idea ! Prinku wanna come over to my room for a girls slumber party tonight ?

P : Oh sure … I would love that ! she said hugging Anika. And Anika patted her head….but Anika could feel that Prinku was worried about something. Something was on her mind and Anika was determined to find out what it was.

Om was smiling at the scene when Shivaay arrived in the kitchen. He was shocked to see Anika hugging Prinku and Rudra saying … and me Di ! Why can't I come as well ? he said pouting.

S : What the wack ! He said perplexed. What has happened to my kitchen ! Its a dump and overcrowded !

O : Well, as you can see Shivaay, Anika happened ! And he whispered in Shivaay's ears : you better be careful Bhai, I dunno if you took the right decision giving her accommodation here at OM, she is progressively taking over your kitchen and stealing the everyone's hearts…He said giggling to a fuming Shivaay.

S : He was staring daggers at Anika when she finally looked up straight into his eyes. She was instantly uncomfortable as she remembered his earlier proximity to her in her room and remembered him whispering in her ears, she could feel still feel his breathe on her neck. She shivered slightly and he smirked at her as if he could read her mind...She instantly looked away and said : Okies guys, come have tea, I've prepared everything, I'll set it up in the dining room…and she wheeled away the feast she had prepared for them...hoping he wouldn't follow. She needed some space from him, and yet deep down inside she didn't...

Everyone followed the shepherd and Shivaay just went the other way muttering to himself : She is going to drive me up the wall, maybe Om is right, I made a mistake bringing her here…I better just keep away ! He was going up to his room when he bumped into Tia.

T: Hey, Shivaay baby, I was looking for you all over the place. Are you ok baby? You look a bit flustered, I could feel like, the universe sent me signals that you weren't feeling too good today and I rushed here to meet you.

Shivaay just listened to her and ignored her insinuations, he wasn't about to talk to her about his worries….especially his worries concerning Anika.

T : Have you seen Anika, I need her to call my wedding dress designer….

S : Oh yeah, about that Tia. Anika will be working with Dadi from now onwards, we'll need to get a new wedding planner.

T : What? Why Shivaay baby, I don't want to change wedding planners now !

S : Well you don't have any choice, its just the way its gonna have to be. Deal with it, either you can choose someone, or I can try to find someone for you.

T : Fine, find someone for me, cause I'm not going to bother, sometimes I wonder if you really want to marry me. Its like as if you create all these addition problems that just delay the inevitable. You will marry me Shivaay baby by hook or by crook.

S : What do you mean by that ? He asked her suspiciously.

T : Oh nothing, I just meant that I love you so much, I will never let you go, I'll always be patient and wait for us to tie the knot…she said with a very fake smile. So, let me know when you find the right wedding planner to replace Anika… and she thought to herself…I'm glad that Anika is out of the way, she was getting a little too suspicious of me.

Shivaay finally observed that Tia wasn't all that clean about her intentions, something about this conversation made him uncomfortable….and he walked off saying : okies, I will keep you posted. Gave her a little peck on her cheeks and left.

S: Hi Guna, could you get me the best wedding planner on the market….yes…as soon as possible. Ok….no…you know that money is not a problem, just get it done ! And he hung up. I'm going to show Anika that she wasn't the only efficient wedding planner my family has seen…he muttered to himself with a smirk.

Just at that moment, Om, Ru and Anika passed by there….

A : Wipe that smirk off your face Billu Ji, either way, I'll always be right ! she said with a smirk of her own.

S : What are you saying ? You don't even know what I'm thinking about. How very rude of you to think that its always about you. And don't call me Billu Ji ! I have a name damn it and a nice one too !

A : Oh please, I know all your expressions, and I know that … that expression on your face a second ago was definitely about me !

Om and Ru were smiling looking back and forth between Shivika and their ping pong conversation.

A: Have a nice day SSO Billu Ji…she said smiling and waltzed away.

Shivaay just stood there fuming…and then he looked at his brothers and said : don't even say anything ! And he walked away.

R : Bhaiya, this is going to be a lot of fun.

O : Oh yeah, it is… then he got a phone call and left after patting Rudra's head.

Om received a call from his dealer asking him if he needed a fix… and he forced himself to refuse the dangerous offer but unfortunately decided not to delete the number just yet. For the moment, the accident that happened that fated night is not causing immediate problems. ACP Ranveer has backed off for the moment concerning that case but Om knows that it's only a matter of time before he will need to pay for the price for his dark past…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Anika finishes preparing her room for her brother and herself. She decided to use only a very small part of the guest wing. She didn't want Sahil to have his own room and be separated from him. She knew that if "they" wanted to find her, they would and even Shivaay and his army couldn't protect her….but for the moment she tried to not think of her complicated past. She was stressed out, very worried that "they" had managed to find her…she had been cracking her head thinking of the way "they" had found her ! But how… how did they find me ? Either way, they aren't completely sure its me…that's the reason they have someone following me around to verify that its me. I have to solve this problem before it involves Sahil and the rest of my new found friends….she thought to herself.

She was lost in thought when Shivaay was once again in her wing, he was hesitating to go visit her…she had after all told him to leave her alone more than once. And he was a very proud person and didn't want her to get the wrong impression…. He was wandering of a way to put the microchip he had in his hands on Anika. His security experts brought him the microchip he requested. He had wanted to plant it on Anika and her brother in just case something horrible happened. He knew that he was probably exaggerating, but he wanted to get it done.

Just then, Daksh walked past him briskly…

S : Hey, where were you? I was looking all over the place for you when I got back from our business this morning

D : Your business with Anika and the boys ? He asked sarcastically. He was royally irritated with how things went down this morning and was determined to separate Anika from Shivaay.

S : Yeah, yeah…anyway, its personal, I don't want to discuss it. Daksh was fuming but didn't say anything. So just to inform you, Anika will be staying here at the OM for some time due to personal reasons. She will at the guest wing, not too far from your room. Daksh's expression changed at this statement and he seemed pleasantly surprised. This irked Shivaay tremendously.

D : Really ?! Well that's the first nice thing you've said to me since this morning ! Thank you Shivaay, how did you know that he needed this privacy with her to get her to know her better. You are the bestest friend on earth.

S : What do you mean get to know her. You don't have anything to say to her Daksh. Leave her alone, she refused you once, just move on dude !

D : Shivaay, you know that I will never give up… I will get her by hook or by crook. I have feelings for her and I will make her reciprocate. And besides (he said sarcastically) with a Stone SO like you around, she will be forced to see the gentleman in me. And he rushed away to go look for /Shivaay was so angry with his friend he nearly broke his phone AGAIN that he had in his hands. Who the hell does he think he is, waltzing in and trying to seduce my Anika ! she belongs to me… Oh no, what the wack, what did I just say to myself ? I'm surely losing it. Ok Shivaay, focus, how are you going to plant the chips on them... I'll do it during dinner time, I'll find a way.


	5. Chapter 5

Daksh found Anika's room only to be disappointed as it was locked. He cursed his bad luck and hoped to be able to visit her as soon as possible. He needed to put his plan of attracting Anika into his web into action before its too late.

Meanwhile, Anika was busy in the kitchen…Sahil had got back from school and was so hyper excited that they would be staying in OM for awhile. He was badgering her to take him around the mansion as he was curious to explore his surroundings. She had obviously refused and she had decided to lock Sahil in the room with his homework as his grades were slacking again, and she wanted to make sure that he finished his work without any distraction. To make up for his punishment, she wanted to make him his favourite meal… and she wanted to help the maids prepare the Oberoi's family dinner to thank them for their hospitality and generosity.

As she was preparing Sahil's dish, Shivaay entered the kitchen. He had followed the exquisite smell of home made enchiladas wondering who other than himself could be preparing the dish. He was only half surprised to see Anika seriously completing her work on the kitchen work top.

S : Stop invading my personal space Anika. This kitchen is sacred to me. Do you even know how to properly prepare that dish ?

A : Are you kidding me? Its my profession and I know exactly what my brother likes, here taste this before you critic my cooking…she said forcing a spoon filled with a mouthful of enchiladas. He instinctively ate it and was more than pleasantly surprised…but he tried to disguise his pleasure and just nodded…yeah whatever, it resembles the original dish a little bit…. Mean while, Anika was uncomfortable again as she realised the liberty she had taken feeding him and him accepting her act so naturally. She was nervous in his presence again and was about to leave with the food when he pulled her hand and her bracelet broke into pieces…

A : Hey look what you did ! Its my favourite piece of jewellery and you broke It again… she said blushing a little as she remembered briefly the first time he had broken her moon charm which was then stuck in his watch…

S : I had no other choice, I needed to say something to you. And you have the rude middle class habit of walking away before we can finish our conversation. What can I do if your cheap jewellery falls apart every other minute ? He gathered the pieces and put it into his pocket saying I'll get the family jeweller to fix it.

A : My jewellery is not cheap ! And I have warned you before to stop talking about my status, you do that one more time and I won't stop civil with you anymore Mr. SSO. She was fuming yet again, and left the kitchen with her dish, forgetting her bracelet in her

Shivaay obviously got hold of her bracelet to integrate the chips into it. It was the only way to track her down in case anything bad happened in the future. He rapidly passed Anika's bracelet to his workers for them to get it fix with the chips hidden in it. They succeeded and within hours returned the bracelet in perfect condition with the integrated chip in it. Now, all he needed to do was to give her the bracelet. Knowing her, if it comes from me, she will find a way to get rid of it, I'll need to find another way of getting this bracelet to her.

Just then he saw Sahil walking out of their room…he went over to Sahil and asked him if he had met everyone else in the family and offered to introduce him to them. Sahil was overjoyed looking forward to meeting OmRu and Soumya again. Shivaay passed the bracelet to Sahil saying that he had found it on the floor in the kitchen and that he was sure it belonged to Anika. Sahil took it and promised to give it back to Anika…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Slumber party xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After dinner, the girls went over to Anika's wing as promised and Daksh was on their heels after the family meal. He didn't want to waste even a minute…he had to get Anika to agree to date him at the least.

D : So girls can I join you tonight for your movie night ?

A : Sorry Daksh, she said closing her room door, it's a all girls night tonight !

D : But Sahil is allowed ? He asked his voice fading behind the door…

A : Oh well, Sahil is the only boy allowed, huh Sahil ?

Sahil : He was so happy and thankful to have such a loving sister. Although he was punished earlier, it was all forgotten as soon as he finished his home work like he promised. She even allowed him to sit next to his dear Soumya for the movie ! He was in 7th heaven right /After the movie, everyone was almost dosing off… when Anika noticed Soumya's pyjama's buttoned up all the way to her neck…she found that kinda strange and asked her about it.

Soumya : Yeah Di…I have too na, if I want to wear my mangalsutra, I need to hide it… she said sleepily. To her astonishment, she was woken up instantly by her statement and she sat right back up on the bed looking at Anika in shock and guilt.

A : I knew something was amiss with you lately me dear Soumya. Please enlighten me on what you just blurted out…

Soumya was forced to tell Anika everything that happened…in a way she was relieved to confide in someone as her wedding with Rudra was always on her mind…and deep down she knew that she liked him and wanted to respect their scared vows. Anika was deep in thought as Soumya told her everything. So say that she was extremely shocked would be putting it lightly. But she knew that Rudra and Soumya needed help. So she begun devising a plan and she shared it with Soumya, who was hesitant but she knew that Anika was right. So she agreed.

They then went to sleep…Anika disturbed and hoping her plan will make out without too much damage….and Soumya worried yet relieved in a way. Anika's first night in OM was proving to be tiring as she was woken up in the middle of the night by Pinku's nightmare….she was trashing and screaming for Om.

Anika woke Prinku up and offered to make her some tea to calm her nerves down…Prinku fell back into a deep slumber without another word. But Anika was wide awake and decided to go get herself some tea as her mind was reeling with different worries….

In the kitchen, she was surprised to see Daksh awake as well with his head stuck in the frigde.

A : Hey ! What are you up too.

D : WTF… you scared me Anika ! What are you doing awake at this hour.

A : Oh, I couldn't sleep, so I wanted to make myself some tea, you want some.

D : He was mesmerised by her simple beauty and was left without words.

A : She waved her hands in front of his eyes and offered him tea again…to which he agreed happily.

D : He sat there on the table top, staring at her while she worked. He figured out that he was sincerely beginning to have feelings for this simple unassuming girl. In thebr /beginning, it was just the thrill of the chase, he wanted her cause she had rejected him and because she had a connection with Shivaay…but now, with time, all he could think about was her….her smile….her generosity….her wit….her bindass attitude that he admired !

A : Here you go… hope you like it, it's a special recipe from someone special in my family….from my past…she said with nostalgia in her eyes.

D : Oh yeah….who ? Pray tell ! He said sipping the delicious tea she had made….hmmm, its really nice.

A : Nice na ! I'm glad that you like it….she said

Just then Shivaay entered the kitchen with his laptop completely preoccupied that he didn't even notice D and A on the kitchen counter. He was startled to find them staring at him.

S :What are both of you doing here ? He asked…then noticed their mugs and their proximity. He was disturbed by their late night meeting in the kitchen….Some sort of party just between the two of you ? He asked sarcastically.

A : Don't even start with your gutter mind SSO, Do you want some tea, I just made some as I couldn't sleep and needed some. D happened to be here when I arrived a few minutes ago. Obviously no one sleeps in this house !

S : No, I don't want your tea Anika ! I'm here for a bottle of water…I'm preparing for my business call to Europe…..different times zones and all. And besides some of us have to earn a living !

A : What does that mean? That we're just sitting around being useless ? Oh whatever, I'm off to bed, being in the same space with you just boils my blood up ! I need some peace. Good night Daksh… see you around….and she walked away.

Shivaay left as well in a huff and Daksh was left thinking of how he would seduce Anika...

#303030;"XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Anika woke up bright and early and took Soumya meet Dadi as per her plan. They were going to explain everything to Dadi ma and try to find a solution together.

D : Anika…Soumya… Puther….everything ok?br /The two girls explained everything to Dadi, who was shocked to the core. She heard them out and become very worried….What has happened has happened. We have to honour fate and God's decision no matter the consequences. These are life's exams given to us to test our character and strength. Soumya, do you want to honour this marriage with Rudra….

SO : With her head down, yes Dadi… in fact I like Cry baby Oberoi but I don't think he feels the same way.

Dadi : Leave the rest to me… I will deal with it. Go and rest Soumya, we will keep you informed. Anika come with me…

A : Yes Dadi….

They adjourned to Dadi's office area…

D: I can't believe something so important has happened and neither of them didn't want to talk about it. Thank God you found out in time Anika. Once again, you have saved the pride of our family Puther…

A : She just smiled…and with troubled eyes told Dadi : I know what secrets and hurt can do to a family Dadi. And I don't wish my fate on any family.

D : What do you mean Anika… she could see that Anika wasn't going to talk and she had some very heavy secrets to share…. Puther, you need to share your burden with someone, I promise you that I will keep your secrets safe. Tell me what haunts you… I have always noticed that you were carrying a burden on your shoulders.

And so Anika broke down in tears and in a moment of weakness told Dadi ma her secrets and worries… Dadi was shell shocked to hear Anika's story….I don't know what to say Anika. How can you bear everything that has happened to you ? This is not possible. It is very serious…what if they find you. What will happen then? You will be forced to go back to your old life Anika.

A : Dadi, you cannot tell anyone…you promised me…in no circumstance are you allowed to reveal my real identity. Please I beg you Dadi. Don't worry, I will never go back…"they" can't force me. I left it for a reason and I will never go back !

D : Dadi didn't know how to react and she reluctantly agreed to keeping Anika's heavy secret safe.

A : Lets think of Rudra and Soumya Dadi….forget about me…please I beg you. I will handle my own problems. But I promise to seek you out if I need someone to talk to...

D : Hmmm….whatever you wish Anika. I'll let this go for now. Come on I need to talk to Rudra…

They found Rudra and Dadi confronted him on his accidental marriage to Soumya. To Rudra's shock, Dadi forced him to accept the marriage with Soumya….especially since she could see love in his eyes for Soumya. He told himself that he didn't have any choice, he had to appease his Dadi, and so he agreed to accept his marriage with Soumya. The truth was that he liked her and couldn't stop thinking about their bond ever since their wedding. He could remember bits of that day and he wanted to honour their bond...but just couldn't admit it to himself YET. Soumya was so surprised and confused when Rudra accepted to wed her again officially...she agreed to their honour their relationship as well as she knew that she always had a soft spot for him. Deep down she was happy that this were falling into place without much drama.

Dadi was proud of Rudra and Soumya, that they had made the right decision honour their accidental wedding and to wed again with all the elders blessings. Dadi suggested that he announce the news to his brothers before talking to their parents about the incident. She was going to talk to her friend (Soumya's grand mother) to sort things out on the girls' side.

Dadi : There will be another wedding in this house soon Anika before Shivaay's ! and you'll be the wedding planner Puther ! We'll work on my organisations after this assignment if you are ok with it ?

A : Hmmmm, I dunno Dadi ! Let me think...she said with a smirk... only to have Rudra and Soumya hug her while saying "We love you Anika Di...please arrange it for us ?" Well, since you are asking so sweetly, I readily and happily agree...she said smiling with tears in her eyes...


	6. Chapter 6

Rudra and Soumya were feeling rather uncomfortable with each other after the confrontation with Dadi. They have agreed to announce their accidental marriage to their family members and have accepted to honour their rishtah. And they now knew that they had indirectly admitted to having feelings for each other…

After Dadi and Anika left, they were by themselves….each of them not moving an inch but trying to avoid eye contact….Rudra broke the silence…

R : Hey Aloo paratha, you will have to stop eating as much huh? Cause I'll go bankrupt feeding you my entire life…

Soumya : Hey Duffer, you better be careful, watch your words with me ! she said wagging her finger in his face.

R : He caught hold of her finger and said … what I really wanted to say is that I am prepared to spend the rest of my life by your side… my love angel….what about you ? He said softly looking into her eyes.

Soumya : She was blushing and pulled her finger from his hands and kept her eyes cast downwards. Then she abruptly looked up at him and said "I'm prepared to put up with your protein shakes for the rest of my life Romeo Singh Oberoi"… she stuck her tongue out at him and ran out of the room.

Rudra just smiled to himself and congratulated himself on his new found life with a very sweet girl that he both respected and loved… he ran his fingers through his hair smiling at how he felt about her.

R : Now I have to announce this news to my brothers….I hope they don't eat me alive ! he said to himself nervously as he went looking for them.

He found them in Shivaay's room…he threw himself on Shivaay's bed looking at the ceiling…and announced to his brothers that there will only be one room they can use from now on freely which will be Om's room. Cause the two other rooms will be for two married couples..

O : What are you going on about Duffer….

R : Well, Shivaay is getting married to lady baba…..and I'll be married to Aloo Paratha soon, so that leaves you Om…keep your bed ready for us married men to visit…he said seriously.

Om and Shivaay just gapped at him in shock and then started firing a million questions at him. Rudra told them every detail down to how Anika had solved the problem with Dadi….and how the wedding is being organised by his Anika Di right this moment.

To say that Shivaay was confused, angry, puzzled, happy, and surprised all at once would be putting it lightly. S and O congratulated R with a Oberoi hug and S was disappointed that R didn't confide in him and Om….he made his brothers promise him that there would be no more secrets between them…that they need to be able to count on each other…obviously Om was very feeling very guilty but he couldn't reveal his secret just yet….especially since R was so happy and something good was going to happen in the family.

Next up, the boys announced R's accidental marriage and current wedding plans to their parents….Dadi helped them appease the others and make Tej and Jhanvi accept R's wedding. After all this drama, Shivaay retired to his room but not before making a trip to the guest wing…

A : Sahil, finish your homework with Daksh and you can help me out with the wedding arrangements ok ? I promise….here look…pinky promise !

Shivaay enters their room to find Daksh with them and gets very disturbed. He ignores this and asks if he can talk to Anika alone. Anika refuses saying she is busy and will come see him later in the day. Shivaay is left shocked at her behaviour.

She walks past him busy with her note pad. He follows her and pulls her to him while they are alone in the corridor….so close that their noses touch…Anika tries to push him away while he tightens his grip on her waist… and said to her heatly : Don't walk away from me like that ! I said I need to talk to you…

She pushed away and raised her voice saying : Fine ! What do you have to say? Why do you need to talk to me? I thought we decided to keep away from each other. I am keeping my end of the bargain… while you keep haunting my life.

Shivaay was so confused… he knew that she was right but he hated the fact that he couldn't keep away from her. He looked at her angrily and said : Nothing, I have nothing to say to you and walked away. They went different directions. Anika went looking for Dadi, Rudra and Soumya…busy with the wedding preparations.

Before he knew it, he was yet again in front of her room…that's when he noticed Daksh touching Anika's things…he was looking into her drawers, etc. and he pocketed some of her things without Sahil's knowledge. Shivaay hid in the corner and watched Daksh's suspicious behaviour….

After awhile, D left to go to his room and seemed to be checking if anyone was in the vicinity…Shivaay followed him to his room from afar…and that's when he saw Daksh looking at Anika's pictures on a video projector. He was also looking at Anika's house and Anika's room….Shivaay understood that Daksh had planted hidden cameras all over the place to obsessively watch Anika.

He realised that his friend was obsessed psychopathically to Anika and that Anika might be in danger. Shivaay decided to inform his brothers and his security personal of this matter. R and Om were obviously very shocked.

R : I always thought that they was something a miss with Daksh bhaiya… How did you even become friends with such a psycho Shivaay bhaiya ?

S : It's a long story but Daksh has a habit of wanting what it mine…and this time he is focusing on Anika.

R / Om smiled at each other : Hmm…Hmm… Billuji…so Anika Di is yours ?

S : He was flustered by their observation of his lapsus…that's not what I meant. I can never be with…

R/Om : a girl that doesn't have the right family, status, bloodline….yes yes we know Shivaay…they said with a smile.

Om : I'm keeping a secret, a secret from you and this little secret is that I'm falling for you..

S : Please stop with your love poems…lets get down to work, how are we going to tell Anika about this. If I tell her, she will just refuse to hear me out. Meanwhile they heard someone scream and rushed out of Shivaay's room to check it out.

D : Anika, tell me that you will marry me, I love you, I can't live without you. If you don't say it, I will jump… he threatened her standing on the first floor… I can't take it anymore. I promise to be the best husband. Please accept me.

She was looking at him from below completed panicked at his display of affection and didn't have any choice but to accept without thinking….Ok Daksh, I promise you, I will accept your proposal.

Shivaay, Rudra and Om were just dumbfounded by this declaration and were left without any words.

Daksh ran down the stairs pushing the boys to the side and offered her the ring he bought for her. He wanted to get married to her in the same mandap as Rudra and Soumya. Anika was very uncomfortable but didn't know how to react. Daksh gave her a kiss on her hand and left happily to prepare for their engagement. She looked to the boys for help…Shivaay was fuming and just stared daggers at her ! and then he just walked away very angrily.

R and Om approached Anika who was standing still shell shocked from what just happened. They asked her what happened and Anika explained that she was preparing the mandap when D proposed again and she refused, he was so angry and disappointed that he threathened to commit suicide and she had just laughed it off…the next minute, he was standing on the first floor railing wanting to truly end his life. She said that she had no choice but to agree.

R/Om : Do you really like him Anika ?

A : No, of course not, I don't know what to do now? I can't get married…its very complicated. Please help me…she said very worried.

R/Om : Don't worry, just continue the wedding preparations, we'll figure something out to help you out.

A : SSO…he is cross with me, could you please explain the situation to him on my behalf…

R : Why Di …. I thought his opinion doesn't matter any way… Why do you want us to inform him?

A : Just do it Rudra… my life is complicated enough right now, don't ask me confusing questions ! She said and walked away. She went straight to dadi to confide in her. Dadi was worried for Anika.

D : Don't worry Puther, we will find a solution to this problem. Just continue your preparation for R and Soumy's wedding ceremony. It will be held in 2 days…only amidst family members.

Anika was heavy hearted but left to continue her work.


End file.
